


做快递员时喜欢上的收件人家里发现了不可描述的物品

by Violasisi



Series: 收件人狛枝和快递员日向系列 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 基友给的梗：快递小哥x寂寞人妻（并没有）情趣道具（……）快递员是日向，收件人是狛枝





	做快递员时喜欢上的收件人家里发现了不可描述的物品

1楼 草饼最高  
最近生活中出现一些状况，身边也没有可以商量这种事的朋友，所以想请教一下大家……真的非常困扰……  
2楼超高校级的围观路人  
哇恋爱咨询帖吗www叫你草饼君可以吗www不要介意请讲请讲  
3楼超高校级的围观路人  
看标题似乎是发现了什么不得了的大事呢，好好奇~  
4楼超高校级的围观路人  
恋爱板块的规矩是先上图再说事哟草饼君  
5楼超高校级的围观路人  
4楼，什么时候有这项规矩的？  
6楼超高校级的围观路人  
5楼的干嘛揭穿我，可以骗到草饼君的照片也说不定呢。  
7楼草饼最高  
突然间这么多回复啊，大家都没睡吗  
8楼草饼最高  
4楼抱歉，如果放图的话可能会被现实中的人认出来，想尽量避免这种情况，作为代替我可以大致描述一下自己和收件人的外貌  
9楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君不用认真理会那家伙啦，他是看热闹不嫌事大的  
10楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君好温柔！4楼的，欺骗这么温柔的草饼君你的良心不会痛吗  
11楼超高校级的围观路人  
或许原本就没有良心这种东西呢www  
12楼超高校级的围观路人  
忽然被群起而攻之的4楼www  
13楼超高校级的围观路人  
快向温柔的草饼君道歉！  
14楼超高校级的围观路人  
作为赔礼放上自己的无加工一寸正脸照片！  
15楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的不要歪楼啊www草饼君的烦恼还没听呢  
16楼超高校级的围观路人  
我是4楼欺骗如此单纯善良温柔的草饼君我从内心感到十分抱歉！请原谅我无耻的行为吧！另外照片请放过吧！真人是不能见光的存在！  
17楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么不能见光啊吸血鬼吗www  
18楼超高校级的围观路人  
是指在草饼君伟大人格光辉的照耀下对比渺小的自我恨不得找个地洞钻进去吧www  
19楼超高校级的围观路人  
道歉没有诚意！不就是看着草饼君温柔想要耍滑逃脱吗！就算草饼君原谅你，我们这些具有正义感的热心群众也不会就这么轻易的放过你的！  
20楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上说得对！  
21楼超高校级的围观路人  
就算道歉了仍然不被原谅的4楼www  
22楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家一边倒向草饼君这边呢www  
23楼超高校级的围观路人  
4楼没想到草饼君的人气会这么高吧  
24楼超高校级的围观路人  
下次调戏人记得选好对象哦4楼  
25楼超高校级的围观路人  
没有下次了吧www 照这种围攻架势来看，4楼应该再也不敢这么做了  
26楼草饼最高  
大家，4楼也没有恶意，只是在开玩笑，我没关系的  
27楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君……！  
28楼超高校级的围观路人  
太温柔了吧！都要感动到哭出来了！  
29楼超高校级的围观路人  
4楼！看看你欺骗了多么温柔的人！  
30楼超高校级的围观路人  
话说从刚才4楼就再也没出现呢  
31楼超高校级的围观路人  
被草饼君的人格光辉照耀到从人间蒸发了，嗯。  
32楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家也不要围追堵截4楼了www听听草饼君的心事吧  
33楼超高校级的围观路人  
好的！  
34楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君歪楼这么久真是抱歉！请讲请讲！  
35楼草饼最高  
那我就讲咯？故事可能有点长，现在已经晚上12点了，打扰到大家休息了。  
36楼超高校级的围观路人  
没有啦现在正是夜猫子星人活跃的时候  
37楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个楼大多数人的作息都是美国时间哟草饼君  
38楼草饼赛高  
诶？是嘛，我一般在这个时间都已经睡觉了，只是因为这件事情连续失眠超过一周了，不得已才来发帖求助的，那么我开始讲了，请大家不要勉强自己，如果有睡意就去睡觉吧。  
39楼超高校级的围观路人  
多么亲切的关怀啊……好久没被人这么说过了！  
40楼超高校级的围观路人  
明明我们是出主意的人却被提问人关心了！  
41楼超高校级的围观路人  
撩人于无形，草饼君说不定是个隐藏BOSS！  
42楼超高校级的围观路人  
4楼，看来不能怪你，是草饼君的段位太高了，按套路来完全斗不过啊。  
43楼超高校级的围观路人  
哇这就是江湖上失传已久的无招胜有招吗！  
44楼草饼最高  
大家，从刚才开始突然在说什么，我有点跟不上节奏……  
45楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君歪楼抱歉，但有个问题，从一开始就想问了。  
46楼草饼最高  
45楼请讲  
47楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，难道是现充吗  
48楼草饼最高  
现充是什么？  
49楼超高校级的围观路人  
不懂得这种词……八成是现充了  
50楼超高校级的围观路人  
那换种问法好了，草饼君在现实中朋友很多吧？  
51楼超高校级的围观路人  
出现了！这个问题！  
52楼超高校级的围观路人  
从刚才大家集体围攻4楼开始就想问了www  
53楼草饼最高  
这个啊…由自己来说有点…有时会在不知不觉间被周围的人意外的中意…  
54楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然！草饼君在现实中就是攻略达人呢！  
55楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，这就是现充哟。  
56楼超高校级的围观路人  
不小心选了现充作为对手，4楼安息吧。  
57楼草饼最高  
虽然这么说，但周围都是个性很强的家伙，与其说被中意，不如说是陪着他们玩……  
58楼超高校级的围观路人  
温柔的人都是这样的呢。  
59楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君真是太谦虚了。  
60楼草饼最高  
啊，也不是不喜欢他们呢。一开始不知道他们在想什么，相处久了都是很有趣的家伙呢，我也渐渐乐在其中了。  
61楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜哇……受到了来自现充的100点攻击……！！！我快要被攻略了！  
62楼超高校级的围观路人  
这就是朋友多的家伙和朋友数为0的人的思考方式的差距吗……而且似乎还是无自觉……真是可怕的天赋啊……  
63楼超高校级的围观路人  
我要是当年和像草饼君这么温柔的人成为朋友的话……  
64楼草饼最高  
63楼，虽然不知道你经历了什么，但是不要放弃希望啊，有什么烦恼可以和周围可靠的家伙说一下会好很多的，如果我可以的话找我说也是没问题的。  
65楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜呜呜……草饼君……！  
66楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！请和我成为朋友！（哭泣）  
67楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也是！也请和我成为朋友！  
68楼超高校级的围观路人  
请成为我的男朋友！（性别男）  
69楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上homo？www  
70楼超高校级的围观路人  
为了草饼君我愿意弯！  
71楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过让温柔的草饼君都感觉棘手的人，想必不是什么能用普通办法对付的家伙吧。  
72楼超高校级的围观路人  
好的！！帮草饼君解决了困难了后一定要和我成为朋友哟！！  
73楼草饼最高  
成为朋友不需要附加条件啊，随时欢迎，不如说这么认真的帮我想主意就已经很感谢了。  
74楼超高校级的围观路人  
我死了。  
75楼超高校级的围观路人  
牺牲者+1 第一滴血被草饼君拿下  
76楼草饼最高  
诶，我有说错什么吗？因为不太熟悉发帖的规则，如果说错什么话抱歉哦？  
77楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也死了。  
78楼超高校级的围观路人  
牺牲者+2 草饼君状况绝佳！  
79楼草饼最高  
诶？？？74楼和77楼还好吧？我没说错什么吧？  
80楼超高校级的围观路人  
天使吧，这是天使吧，这就是天使吧！我竟然在有生之年看见了天使，这辈子值了！！  
81楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的，说不定你已经在天堂了www  
82楼超高校级的围观路人  
是吗？死在草饼君的脚下我也值了！！！  
83楼超高校级的围观路人  
牺牲者+3 草饼君发起冲锋。  
84楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么时候变成了网游实况了www  
85楼超高校级的围观路人  
被草饼君的温柔杀死后也不会消失，而是变成听草饼君的号令的小怪ABC  
86楼超高校级的围观路人  
小怪A在这里  
87楼超高校级的围观路人  
小怪B  
88楼超高校级的围观路人  
小怪C来了  
89楼超高校级的围观路人  
好了，那小怪们，一起帮助草饼君攻打最终BOSS吧！（P.S：不许歪楼）  
90楼超高校级的围观路人  
好的。  
91楼超高校级的围观路人  
Yes sir  
92楼草饼最高  
那我开始讲咯？  
93楼超高校级的围观路人  
从开贴一直在潜水围观……还以为过了100楼才会进入正题，没想到你们这些家伙没忘啊。  
94楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君的人格魅力太闪亮了……不知不觉。  
95楼超高校级的围观路人  
玩过火了，诚心诚意的道歉。  
96楼草饼最高  
没有哦？和你们的聊天后烦恼已经消减很多了，又愿意听我说还这么热心的帮我出主意，我应该感谢你们才对。  
97楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，衷心的恳求不要再突然暴击了。  
98楼超高校级的围观路人  
贴子里已经横尸遍野了。  
99楼草饼最高  
哈哈，太夸张了。  
100楼草饼最高  
那我开始说了哦。  
101楼超高校级的围观路人  
果然还是会歪楼到100楼之后啊……  
102楼草饼最高  
那先简单介绍一下人物。  
我  
大学生在做网购公司快递员的兼职  
外貌普通男短发  
身高179cm 体重67kg  
最喜欢的食物是草饼讨厌的食物是樱饼

收件人  
年龄不详应该和我一样大性别男  
大学生听周围邻居说很少见他出门  
外貌超级美型连身为男生的我第一眼见他都觉得很好看  
白发皮肤很白  
身高目测180cm 能和我平视体重不详看着很瘦  
喜好不详  
住在地段很好的看上去豪华的服务完备的公寓里  
103楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个身高和体重……说自己普通，但草饼君其实是个帅哥吧？  
104楼超高校级的围观路人  
哇homo咨询贴！！！等到了！！！  
105楼草饼最高  
关于这点还是有自知之明的，我的长相只是普通人而已。  
106楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君或许不是帅哥，但相貌也绝对不是普通哟。  
107楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的，你难道是草饼君的熟人？  
108楼超高校级的围观路人  
不是，只是从身边好看的家伙们的身上得出的经验而已。从小漂亮到大的人被周围的人称赞惯了，不论男女，不自觉或多或少的有着隐秘的骄傲和自信，但是在草饼君的言语中看不出来。  
109楼超高校级的围观路人  
听起来似乎有道理。  
110楼超高校级的围观路人  
再者，长得非常漂亮的人，一方面相貌有攻击性，不会那么广受欢迎的。从草饼君的人气来看，不是帅哥，也会是非常具有亲和力的外貌，所以草饼君，也绝对不是普通程度的相貌。  
111楼超高校级的围观路人  
感觉是有理有据的分析呢。  
112楼超高校级的围观路人  
那么收件人君呢？  
113楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君www  
114楼超高校级的围观路人  
信息太少了无法判断，草饼君这么说了，应该是个不得了的大帅哥吧，说不定草饼君是颜控，对对方是一见钟情？  
115楼超高校级的围观路人  
是帅哥，还住在地段很好的公寓里，又和草饼君一样高。  
116楼超高校级的围观路人  
还得到了草饼君的垂青，是有多幸运才能把这些元素在现实中集合起来啊。  
117楼超高校级的围观路人  
那为什么帅哥不经常出门，还会变成宅呢？  
118楼超高校级的围观路人  
一定有什么隐情吧。  
119楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以说攻略王草饼君才遇见的难题了呢www  
120楼超高校级的围观路人  
好的！既然是同类！那问题就好解决了！  
121楼超高校级的围观路人  
喂喂喂，把自己和住在地段好的公寓的帅哥比作同类是怎么回事啊www  
122楼超高校级的围观路人  
对不起……是指的宅这件事上是同类（颤抖）  
123楼超高校级的围观路人  
那么，草饼君的困扰是什么呢？难道在是因为身世地位悬殊的差距？还是送快递是看见了不停从收件人君家中出来的不同的女生？  
124楼超高校级的围观路人  
出来的不一定仅限于女性哦www  
125楼超高校级的围观路人  
帅哥homo？草饼君有希望了！下次给收件君送件的时候把自己也送上去！不亏的！  
126楼超高校级的围观路人  
看标题，似乎是喜欢上之后才遇见的无法解决的情况吧？  
127楼超高校级的围观路人  
快递小哥是宅连通外界的生命线啊，有什么困扰的事情请一定要讲出来！  
128楼超高校级的围观路人  
而且在这个点这个帖子活跃的几乎全是宅www在一定程度上算是同类，也能给草饼君从不同的视角出主意！  
129楼草饼最高  
我讲讲大致的经过，故事很长，我打字比较慢，这段时间大家可以去干点别的。  
大约从三个月前开始，我收到送邮包到收件人君的家的任务。  
因为收件人君在备注中点明说要送货上门，于是我特别注意了。  
一看地址，是附近地段很好的公寓，一开始楼下的管理人员还不让上门，和收件人君沟通确认后做了登记才让进去了，本来想让本人签收，但是收件人不在家，于是就放在信箱里写了便条后走了。  
第二次去还是不在，准备再放到信箱里的时候掉出来一张小便条，字写的清秀飘逸，上面写着我上次给他邮包快递，东西没有损坏，很完好，所以特意写了便签感谢我，还附赠了小礼物，我看向信箱里面，是一个包装精致的手表，看上去很贵。收到了客户对工作的表扬很开心，不过这是职责所在，不应该收下的礼物，于是我在便签上写了谢谢他对我工作的认可，并解释了不收礼物的原因，把东西放下离开了。  
第三次去也不在，打开信箱又留着一张便条，手表已经收回去了，但是放着一袋小零食，说反思了后觉得突然送这样的礼物是不对的，小零食还是希望自己收下，因为快递员要跑动跑西很累，有空可以吃点补充消耗的体力。自己也吃不完，如果收下就帮大忙了。  
我想了想还是没有收，在便签上留言谢谢他的好意后将零食留在那里。  
第四次去还没人，小零食依旧在那里，便条上有了新留言，说自己是在吃不完，如果不拿走零食以后就不会再在这个平台网购了。很可爱的威胁，想着是不是什么女孩子一时冲动买多了零食又后悔，想减肥但不想浪费食物，亲友也是不喜欢吃零食的女生，所以才会送给我。想了想，我最终拿走了零食，并留言感谢了她。  
之后的几个月，信箱内出现了各种小零食，随着小零食还会有新的便条，会问小零食好吃吗或者最近忙吗，我也会写回复，有一次小零食是草饼，在我留言说好吃后，信箱里连续一周都出现的是草饼。  
会猜想收件人君是不是某个零食厂的研发部门的员工，我成了试吃员之类的，后来才知道不是。  
我有时也会带一些自己买的或者做的吃的给收件人君作为回礼，收件人君在收下后在下一次留言中说好吃，我也很开心。有次去北海道出差三天，在走之前给收件人君的边条上写了要出差，会给他带白色恋人作为手信，嘱咐了替代我的同事收件人君的事后走了，回来同事说没有小零食也没有便签，问我是不是骗他的，我下次去，把拿回来的白色恋人放到他的信箱里。下次去又出现了零食和便签，说白色恋人很好吃。好奇问他为什么同事去的时候没有零食和便签，收件人君留言说零食是专门给我的，嘛，当时想女孩子的心思不好猜呢。  
送东西的时候偶然和收件人君的邻居碰见，他说收件人君是不久前搬到这里的，搬到这里后基本没见本人从屋子里出来过。知道了收件人君本人就在屋内却不见面，开始有点伤心，后来想开了，自己都快成为大叔了，只是个普通的学生，兼职也是干的快递员，住在这种公寓的女孩子当然不愿见我了。  
结果后天再去送件的时候，便条里特意解释了，对方是很想见面，有机会也想邀请我去家里坐坐，因为自己的家有点乱，自己也没好好打扮，不是因为对我有什么偏见，请我一定不要误会。是听到了之前我和邻居对话，怕我多想，所以才会写这么一个字条吧，能对普通的一个快递员这样，真是很细心的一个人呢。我留言说理解，这样交流就好，不用勉强自己。  
我们在这之后也通过信箱的便条交流了很长时间，收件人君是很聪明，知识很渊博的人，和她的话什么话题都能聊上，喜好也很相似。我送给她的自己做的点心他在尝过之后能附上改进意见的配方，我按照方子试着做了更好吃了。有时候说到自己的烦恼她也会给我一些意见，性格很温柔。似乎在有名的K大读书，因为特殊原因获得了学校的许可，可以在家里修完学分。  
其实这个时候，我已经心里已经喜欢上收件人君了，但我只是普通学校的大学生，而对方是K大的名门，又住在这种地段的公寓中，我觉得自己高攀不上对方，本想默默的把这段感情压在心底，不久就辞去这份工作，保持素未谋面的笔友的状态结束这段关系，不再让心中的这份感情继续发展了。  
直到某天和意外的和收件人君见面为止，我都是这么想的。  
还没打完，超字数了，我先发，再继续写。  
130楼超高校级的围观路人  
看完了……  
131楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君……  
132楼超高校级的围观路人  
读到一半眼泪就出来了。  
133楼超高校级的围观路人  
很美丽的感情啊，遇见草饼君是收件人君的幸运，遇见收件人君草饼君也很幸福呢。  
134楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君不要放弃啊！有时候很多感情不是地位差距决定的！现在已经是自由社会了，过去了就再也没有机会了！  
135楼超高校级的围观路人  
如果仅仅因为地位关系而犹豫烦恼失眠到这里来发帖的话就太笨蛋了草饼君！  
136楼超高校级的围观路人  
提前问一下，草饼君是在把收件人君默认成女孩子的前提下喜欢上他的，那知道他的性别后还是喜欢他的对吧？  
137楼草饼最高  
是的，因为我喜欢的是这家伙，和性别无关，不如说见到真人后更喜欢了。  
138楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君好帅！！！  
139楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，有没有问过为什么收件人君会宅在家里呢？  
140楼草饼最高  
在便签里问过，说因为自己有着特殊的才能，出门会有麻烦，两亲很早就去世了留下一笔财产，一直是自己一个人生活，又中了巨额彩票，一辈子的生活是不愁了，再加上很讨厌吵闹的地方，现在网购这么发达， 于是选择待在家里了。  
141楼超高校级的围观路人  
特殊的才能？难道是因为太好看出门会被围追堵截吗www  
142楼草饼最高  
这个没有问过呢。  
143楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，请一定要再考虑一下，不要压制自己的感情啊。  
144楼草饼最高  
啊，关于那个已经坚定决心了，现在烦恼的是另一件事，一会会打上的。  
145楼超高校级的围观路人  
其实感觉收件人君也相当喜欢草饼君呢，第一次就送昂贵的手表，还只为草饼君一个人准备的小零食和信件www  
146楼超高校级的围观路人  
帅哥，有一辈子都花不完的钱，还是名校生。  
147楼超高校级的围观路人  
性格还温柔，会细心的听取草饼君的烦恼。  
148楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，收件人君说不定早就喜欢上你，但是不好意思对你表白，借这些来赢得草饼君的好感度呢。  
149楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君傲娇确定？  
150楼超高校级的围观路人  
哇听上去好感度要满了呢  
151楼超高校级的围观路人  
这已经不是作为人类的存在了。  
152楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君fighting！告白吧！我们支持你！  
153楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜呜呜我的生活中为什么遇不见这种人呢  
154楼超高校级的围观路人  
好期待草饼君和收件人君见面后的事情啊。  
155楼超高校级的围观路人  
后面又会有怎样的展开呢，期待期待  
156楼草饼最高  
那我继续说了。  
157楼超高校级的围观路人  
请！  
158楼草饼最高  
和那家伙的意外的见面，是在我打算向公司提出辞职的三天前。  
我照常去他的公寓送快递，那天这片区域只有他一个人的订单。却发现门半开着，想着是不是收件人君忘了关门，想着是不是这次能见到真人呢，敲了敲门却没有人回应。应该是出门忘了关门吧，刚想帮他把门关上，却发现有人躺在门背后，我冲进去一看，一个男人躺在地上，脸色很不好，东西撒了一地，似乎是昏过去了，我打了急救电话后，和他一起坐上救护车医院，顺便把门带上，事出紧急，找到了他的身份证帮他在医院登记，知道了之前一直通信的收件人君原来是他。检查后没什么大问题，问了问本人昏倒原因，因为早上出门采购被鹅追了半条街道又加上了小猫小狗小兔子其他各种动物上午一直在跑，中午要把屋子收拾干净收拾干净把垃圾分类结果在干家务时有点头晕一不小心滑到撞到头而导致的昏迷外加营养不良，虽然这么说，也需要住院观察一天。我帮他办完住院手续，去他的病房找他的时候，他已经醒了，躺在床上输液，脸色好了很多，但仍然很苍白，另一只手拿着书在看，看见进来的是我很惊讶，甚至有点惶恐？不知道为什么脸色似乎更苍白了。  
我们对视半天无言，最后是他先开了口。  
“你……是不是很失望啊？”  
“是啊，失望极了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……果然这种方法不行吗………”  
“那是什么，我是对你这家伙的身体管理失望极了。”  
“诶？”  
“竟然因这种事而昏倒？！为什么不先吃饭啊！明明对料理那么有心得，结果还住院了！你平时到底有没有好好吃饭啊！不会是靠你给我的那样的零食生存的吧！”  
听到我的责备，他原本惊讶惶恐表情消失了，不知为何还很高兴？苍白的脸色也慢慢有了血色。  
这家伙以为我说他两句就完了吗……看见他的笑我更生气了。  
“以后你的送零食我都不会收了！”  
“诶？！”  
“那份快递的工作我也打算辞职了！”  
“诶诶诶？！！”收件人君不知为何又变的慌乱了。  
“但也不意味着这事就这么算了！只要我没课！以后我会去你家监督你的饮食！”  
“诶……”  
“不许提反对意见。”  
“……好呀，不如说太好了。”  
“……”  
“那个，把昏迷的我送到医院，我还没向你道谢呢。”  
“没事，已经跟护士说了，今晚我在这里看着你。”  
“诶？”  
“反正我明天歇班，你就好好睡吧，我在旁边趴着就好。”  
“那样不会睡不着吗？”  
“已经习惯了，觉得不舒服记得喊我，那晚安，我关灯了。”  
“晚、晚安……”

在这之后，我辞了快递员的工作，在没课的时候会会去收件人君家里监督他的饮食，有时候也会单纯的去玩，这家伙当时的料理知识全都是请教同学和从网上搜索得来的，自己做的话则是一团糟，如果没有菜谱他的料理就是生化武器，好几次厨房差点爆炸，总之是个百分之百的理论派，再加上对吃的很随便，又不喜欢体力劳动，在剧烈运动后从事家务会晕倒也是当然的。  
我包办了这家伙的一日三餐，有课的时候则是提前算好下次来的时间把这期间的份一并做好，这家伙虽然自己吃什么随便，但特别挑食，全部按他的喜好来又会营养不良，再加上让他进行锻炼增强体力，又是一段艰辛的往事，不是重点，略去不说了。  
面对面聊天后发现我们的爱好差不多，会在一起玩，这家伙脱离人群久了，脑子有时会有点脱线，不知道在想什么，学东西很快，不愧是K大的学生，我们也会一起玩解密游戏，虽然有时候因为我解得慢会嘲笑我，却很快停止了，卡关的地方也会耐心的等我。  
家里很干净，家具很少，连电视都没有。书架上摆满了奇怪的装饰和看不懂的书，进一步接触，感觉是个有时候奇怪的人，不过不让人讨厌。  
一段时间之后，我发现自己还是喜欢收件人君，相处之后发现差距并没有那么大，大家都是同龄的大学生，之前想的都是自己吓自己，于是决定把自己的心意告诉他，无论在这之后他怎么看我。  
那是我那时的想法。  
159楼超高校级的围观路人  
哇……  
160楼超高校级的围观路人  
意料之外的见面呢www  
161楼超高校级的围观路人  
感觉见面后收件人君的形象变得更丰富了  
162楼超高校级的围观路人  
比起纸上完美的收件人君 果然这个收件人君更有生活气息呢  
163楼超高校级的围观路人  
挑食+不爱锻炼+嘲笑草饼君www收件人君意外的像个任性的小孩子  
164楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君也是爱操心的人呢  
165楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君早就喜欢上草饼君了吧  
166楼超高校级的围观路人  
因为草饼君把自己的坏心眼都收起来了  
167楼超高校级的围观路人  
那句“很失望吧”是什么意思啊？  
168楼超高校级的围观路人  
因为很逊的见面方式失望？  
169楼超高校级的围观路人  
不如说是因为害怕草饼君失望不喜欢自己吧www  
170楼超高校级的围观路人  
在信纸上苦心经营的完美形象因为第一次见面毁于一旦www  
171楼超高校级的围观路人  
不难想象他听见草饼君说“失望极了”“不收零食了”“我要辞职”的表情呢  
172楼超高校级的围观路人  
像是看到世界末日的脸嘛www  
173楼超高校级的围观路人  
好不容易到手的草饼君却因为意外而飞走了的话，收件人君会是什么反应，真想看看呢  
174楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君有了把柄了！交往后如果吵架可以用这招哦！  
175楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么主意啊和女朋友一样www  
176楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君说要留下来陪着收件人君在医院过夜时好感度说不定已经突破计数栏满溢出来了。  
177楼超高校级的围观路人  
当时收件人君是什么表情草饼君有注意吗？  
178楼草饼最高  
没，当时关灯了没看见，不过醒来的时候不知为何我睡到床上去了，那家伙出院时反而脸色更差了，走路都摇摇晃晃的，眼底还有黑眼圈，回去后睡到了中午。  
179楼超高校级的围观路人  
心疼不想让草饼君睡板凳于是在草饼君睡着后把他搬到床上然后盯着草饼君的睡颜看了一夜确定。  
180楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么嘛，这不是两情相悦的炽热的LOVELOVE吗。  
181楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君到底哪里苦恼了，还是说假装苦恼来秀恩爱呢。  
182楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道是上垒成功后不和谐所以来这里发帖询问？  
183楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？上垒了吗上垒了吗！！！  
184楼超高校级的围观路人  
说不定哦！  
185楼超高校级的围观路人  
那不应该去隔壁的专用版块吗……  
186楼草饼最高  
还没有，不过确实和这个有关  
187楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜哇！出现了！草饼君的最终主题！  
188楼超高校级的围观路人  
在进入最终主题之前，还想再问一下。  
189楼草饼最高  
请讲  
190楼超高校级的围观路人  
在那之后收件人君还收过快递吗？  
191楼草饼最高  
也在收，不过次数没有那么多了，据那家伙讲，他平时买的都是速食品，我来了之后会带给他，所以不用买了。  
192楼超高校级的围观路人  
哦哦……  
193楼超高校级的围观路人  
那为什么收件人君还会出门采购呢？  
194楼超高校级的围观路人  
或许喜欢的店有想买的限定产品，网上买不到？  
195楼超高校级的围观路人  
嘛……对宅而言，这也是唯一出门的理由了呢。  
196楼超高校级的围观路人  
我的疑问完了，请草饼君进入最终环节吧！  
197楼超高校级的围观路人  
不知为何燃起来了！  
198楼超高校级的围观路人  
哦哦！全部的终结的开端！！开始吧！！  
199楼草饼最高  
那我继续讲。  
200楼草饼最高  
我之后察觉到，那家伙可能也喜欢我。  
有次去他家，他给我他家的一把备用钥匙，说如果他不在家的话可以直接进去，不用在门口等了，因为之前我去他家，他正好有事外出，我在楼下等了一个小时左右。  
那次去他家是为了放到我下次来的食材，做菜的工序一般是我做，而收件人君负责保存和清洗食材，他在这方面干得还不错。不过这次带过来的食材有些特殊，要当面交代给他怎么保管才行，于是我在沙发上躺着等他，顺便拿起一本书看，后来困了，就用书盖住脸，躺在沙发上睡着了。  
不知过了多久，听到钥匙转动门锁的声音，之后是开门声，知道是收件人君回来了，刚醒意识还很朦胧，听到脚步声走过来，非常轻，我闭着眼睛没动，感觉自己脸上的书被拿走了，身上盖上了什么衣服，正想睁开眼的时候，感觉嘴唇上碰到什么柔软的东西，我反射性的睁开眼，发现眼前全是收件人君的脸，又赶紧闭上眼睛，之后触感消失了，脚步声离开，收件人君似乎去了别的屋，我才睁开眼睛，不太敢相信刚才发生的事。  
201楼超高校级的围观路人  
唇上的触感？  
202楼超高校级的围观路人  
脸离得极近？！！  
203楼超高校级的围观路人  
这不就是传说中的！  
204楼超高校级的围观路人  
二垒！！！  
205楼超高校级的围观路人  
KISS达成！而且还是喜欢的收件人君主动！  
206楼超高校级的围观路人  
什么时候全垒打！！！  
207楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！请现在马上立刻夜袭收件人君！！把局面扳回来！反正有钥匙！  
208楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以这就是最终环节？如何上垒？  
209楼草饼最高  
不是的  
210楼草饼最高  
刚才没打完不小心发出去了  
211楼草饼最高  
真正苦恼的是别的事  
212楼超高校级的围观路人  
哦哦哦！  
213楼草饼最高  
我似乎偶然发现了收件人君的性癖  
214楼超高校级的围观路人  
哦哦哦？？？  
215楼超高校级的围观路人  
求详细求详细！！！  
216楼草饼最高  
在那之后我又在沙发上装睡僵了一小时才醒过来，之间似乎还听见了相机的快门声，不过也有可能是我的错觉。  
217楼超高校级的围观路人  
不这应该不是错觉吧。  
218楼超高校级的围观路人  
喜欢的人的睡颜get  
219楼草饼最高  
醒来后我告诉收件人君怎么保存食材，后来收件人君在忙，让我去他卧室帮他拿一个东西。  
220楼超高校级的围观路人  
卧室？第一次出现诶。  
221楼草饼最高  
虽然收件人君的家来了好几次了，但这是我第一次去他的卧室，非常好奇，又知道喜欢的人喜欢我，还被亲了，有点飘飘然起来，不知不觉四处多看了几眼，如果知道会变成这样我宁愿不进他的卧室了。  
222楼超高校级的围观路人  
哦哦？求详情。  
223楼草饼最高  
收件人君的床头柜的一个抽屉没有关严……我往里面望了一眼……全部都是……那个……那个的时候的……情趣用具……以前因机缘巧合见过几样……但大多数都不认识……看形状也完全不知道怎么用……不过大多数都很新……有的连商标也没拆……看到这个的我……再一次有意识的时候……是在家里了……  
224楼超高校级的围观路人  
……………………………………  
225楼超高校级的围观路人  
………………………………………………  
226楼超高校级的围观路人  
……………………………………  
227楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………  
228楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个……  
229楼超高校级的围观路人  
老师，这道题有点超纲呢  
230楼超高校级的围观路人  
突然的炸弹  
231楼超高校级的围观路人  
四周一片寂静  
232楼超高校级的围观路人  
……比起用品，草饼君，在你失去记忆的时候，没有被做什么吧？  
233楼草饼最高  
回家恢复意识后检查过了，没有。  
234楼超高校级的围观路人  
www认真严肃的担忧着的草饼君  
235楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以因为意外发现了收件人君的性癖而烦恼，而怀疑对他的喜欢吗？  
236楼草饼最高  
就算知道了这个，对他的喜欢还是没有变  
237楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！  
238楼超高校级的围观路人  
我会守护这段恋情到底的！  
239楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！现在就去吧！  
240楼草饼最高  
虽然这么说……但还是需要一定的时间  
241楼超高校级的围观路人  
那干脆和收件人君全盘托出，之后两人坦诚的商量一下吧？  
242楼草饼最高  
发现是上周的事情  
243楼草饼最高  
在这之后一直避着收件人君，去他家的邀请也全部找借口推脱了，还都是很拙劣的借口，由于他知道我家的地址所以暂时搬去了朋友家，电话也尽量不接，都是用短信联系的。  
244楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜哇……  
245楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君……  
246楼超高校级的围观路人  
会超级不安的吧……  
247楼超高校级的围观路人  
怀疑是不是因为自己的偷吻被发现了而被讨厌了  
248楼超高校级的围观路人  
整个人都很恐慌吧……  
249楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，因为这件事讨厌收件人君了吗？  
250楼草饼最高  
并没有讨厌，还是喜欢的。  
251楼草饼最高  
只是发生的太过突然，思绪太多，想要一个人整理一下，给自己一个回答，不然在这种混乱的状态下贸然见到收件人君，可能会说出什么话而让整件事情无法挽回。  
252楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过草饼君这么突然切断和收件人君的联系，就和楼上的人说的一样，他会超级恐慌的啊。  
253楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家，不要太责备草饼君啊，突然发现这种事情，换谁都会需要一定时间的。  
254楼草饼最高  
是这么想的，但是收件人君的短信在这里一周里没断过，不停地在询问我是自己做错了什么事吗。  
255楼超高校级的围观路人  
在这种情况下和收件人君坦白，误解只会更深吧。  
256楼草饼最高  
就在昨晚，收件人君突然发来短信说，之前的事情抱歉，明天希望能见一面，无论怎样，就当成是最后一面了，在这之后都不会再和我有任何联系了。  
257楼超高校级的围观路人  
呜哇……  
258楼超高校级的围观路人  
简直是困局啊……  
259楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君的心情还没整理好，而收件人君已经绝望到想要放弃了……  
260楼超高校级的围观路人  
让那个收件人君能说出这种话……看来真的是误会很深呢……  
261楼超高校级的围观路人  
很难解释呢……  
262楼草饼最高  
因为是非常喜欢的人，就算对方放弃我也不想放弃，无论如何都会挽回的。  
263楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君  
264楼草饼最高  
嗯？  
265楼超高校级的围观路人  
你刚才已经说出答案了不是吗。  
266楼草饼最高  
诶？  
267楼超高校级的围观路人  
是呢，而且是非常漂亮的满分卷哦。  
268楼超高校级的围观路人  
“因为是非常喜欢的人，就算对方放弃我也不想放弃，无论如何都会挽回的。”  
269楼超高校级的围观路人  
既然有这个决心和勇气，那么明天，不对，今天无论发生什么，都不会阻碍你的不是吗。  
270楼超高校级的围观路人  
赞同！  
271楼超高校级的围观路人  
赞同+1  
272楼超高校级的围观路人  
说不定在发帖说自己和收件人君的过往的时候，草饼君的内心已经不自觉的给出答案了。  
273楼超高校级的围观路人  
无论再怎么想，再怎么考虑，草饼君现在的心情是最重要的，请仔细的体会现在自己的心情，然后告诉收件人君吧。  
274楼超高校级的围观路人  
是啊，这一周，除了草饼君，收件人君也因为等着草饼君的答案而犹豫不安呢。  
275楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯嗯，真正等着草饼君的答案的不是我们，而是收件人君哦。  
276楼超高校级的围观路人  
请草饼君把自己真实的心情传达给他吧。  
277楼超高校级的围观路人  
有了这份勇气的话，是没问题的！  
278楼草饼最高  
大家……  
279楼草饼最高  
谢谢！不管对方是什么！我还是喜欢他！让这些小事一边去吧！无论情趣玩具还是触手或者别的什么的都会开辟给你看的！我要的是和收件人君一起创造的未来！  
280楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然内容还有待商榷，但已经是出色的求婚宣言了。  
281楼超高校级的围观路人  
加油草饼君！  
282楼超高校级的围观路人  
祝你们百年好合！  
283楼超高校级的围观路人  
不知不觉已经天亮了呢……  
284楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君，和收件人君约的是几点呢？  
285楼草饼最高  
一个小时之后  
286楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？这么快？  
287楼草饼最高  
不要紧了，已经得出答案了  
288楼超高校级的围观路人  
感觉草饼君现在莫名的亢奋呢  
289楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也很亢奋  
290楼超高校级的围观路人  
从开贴追到现在的人大概都没心情睡觉吧  
291楼超高校级的围观路人  
好的！再等等吧！  
292楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君！记得再来贴里说你和收件人君之后的事情哦！  
293楼草饼最高  
好的  
294楼草饼最高  
我现在下楼买早饭  
295楼草饼最高  
大家，真是谢谢了  
296楼草饼最高  
有你们我才得到了最终的答案  
297楼超高校级的围观路人  
是草饼君自己努力的结果哦  
298楼超高校级的围观路人  
去吧草饼君~  
299楼超高校级的围观路人  
等你的好消息！  
300楼草饼最高  
好的！那等会见！  
301楼超高校级的围观路人  
等会见！  
302楼超高校级的围观路人  
也谢谢草饼君给我们带来这么美好的相遇的故事！  
303楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君还没来呢...  
304楼超高校级的围观路人  
我睡了一觉已经起来了，发现草饼君不在  
305楼超高校级的围观路人  
到底怎么样呢……草饼君  
306楼超高校级的围观路人  
不会不顺利吧？  
307楼超高校级的围观路人  
有点担忧呢……  
308楼超高校级的围观路人  
大家往好处想想，说不定进展顺利已经上了本垒累到现在还在睡呢。  
309楼草饼最高  
我赞成楼上哟。  
310楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君？！！！！  
311楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么样了！和收件人君的见面！  
312楼草饼最高  
我不是草饼君  
313楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？  
314楼超高校级的围观路人  
难道……  
315楼草饼最高  
我是草饼君说的收件人君  
316楼草饼最高  
现在他在我身边睡着了  
317楼草饼最高  
在那件事后他挣扎着拿着手机想要发什么，看他还有体力不和我枕边谈话却要看手机，又稍微和他玩了会，直到他体力耗尽睡着为止，然后好奇拿起手机看到了这个帖子，读起来要一段时间，作为感谢，后续我来代替草饼君告诉你们吧，如果没有你们，他可能也得不出答案呢，我们现在也不会在一起，谢谢啦。  
318楼超高校级的围观路人  
没有啦，答案草饼君自己找到的。  
319楼超高校级的围观路人  
哦哦哦收件人君！欢迎欢迎！  
320楼草饼最高  
我这周也很焦虑，他突然不见我，难道是偷吻被发现结果被讨厌了？又不能确定，去他家里也没人，以为一切都完了，才在绝望下发的那条短信，昨晚一夜没睡，抱着结束一切的心情来和他见面的。  
321楼草饼最高  
今早提前了十分钟门铃响了，开门看到他也顶着黑眼圈，神情憔悴，我吓了一跳。  
322楼草饼最高  
第一句是抱歉，说不该突然避着不见我。  
323楼草饼最高  
第二句是告白，说从写便签开始就喜欢上我了，不想再错过了。  
324楼草饼最高  
第三句是说他之前是笨蛋，因为一些无聊的小事纠结，回想起来太羞耻了希望我暂时不要问，能不能原谅他，但我从来没怪过他，不如说是这边的错。  
325楼草饼最高  
他说第一句起眼泪就像刹闸失灵的车一样止不住，虽然草饼君的哭脸很可爱，我忍不住亲了他的脸，草饼君主动吻过来。  
326楼草饼最高  
吻了许久之后因为草饼君换不过气而一时中止。  
327楼草饼最高  
平复气息后草饼君也停止了哭泣。眼睛红红的，脸颊上带了些绯红，真的很可爱。  
328楼草饼最高  
冷静下来后，看着对方的脸，同时笑了出来，我才想起来还没让他进屋，于是两人先进屋洗了洗脸，然后坐在沙发上。  
329楼草饼最高  
问了草饼君原因，原来是因为情趣玩具啊。  
330楼草饼最高  
那是之前抽到了一个奇怪的奖送的，之后一直没丢，放在柜子里，没想到被他误解成那样，我本人没那种兴趣，也没和别人有过这种经验，早知道就丢掉了。  
331楼草饼最高  
嘛，告诉草饼君后，他懊恼的表情真的很搞笑就是了。  
332楼草饼最高  
后面我问他知道我这一周有多不安吗，他一个劲的道歉。  
333楼草饼最高  
最后红着脸答应了我的种种条件后，我们成功上垒了。啊，条件草饼君不让说。  
334楼超高校级的围观路人  
……  
335楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君……果然不简单呢……  
336楼超高校级的围观路人  
总……总之，上垒恭喜！！  
337楼草饼最高  
顺便想要纠正几点。  
338楼草饼最高  
看楼上有怀疑不和谐的，在此先澄清一下。  
339楼草饼最高  
虽然被草饼君说不爱锻炼没体力，但不代表我在这方面弱，尤其是面对草饼君。  
340楼 草饼最高  
退一步说，就算体力不行，也有很多东西是可以靠技巧弥补的。  
341楼超高校级的围观路人  
是……对不起……我错了……  
342楼超高校级的围观路人  
虚心受教  
343楼草饼最高  
嗯，知道就好。  
344楼草饼最高  
还有一件事情，草饼君不知道，为了让大家更了解事情的全貌，我来做个补充说明吧。  
345楼草饼最高  
是我先喜欢上草饼君的，在草饼君喜欢上我之前，甚至是认识我之前。  
346楼超高校级的围观路人  
！！！  
347楼 草饼最高  
准确的说，应该是高中吧。  
348楼超高校级的围观路人  
但是从草饼君的叙述来看，他高中和你没交集啊？  
349楼草饼最高  
有的，我故意隐瞒了。  
350楼草饼最高  
我和草饼君一个高中，不过不在一个班，简单地说，我在优生班，草饼君在普通班，对外说普通班有升上优生班的可能，但实际上概率是天文数字。  
351楼草饼最高  
草饼君和我们班的人玩的特别好，我经常见到他。  
352楼草饼最高  
当时几乎是一见到他就喜欢他了。  
353楼草饼最高  
草饼君虽然说自己是普通的相貌，但实际很可爱，圆眼睛的童颜，却意外地有男子气概。  
354楼草饼最高  
和同学去打听他，在得知他是普通班后却陷入了挣扎，因为我当时非常崇拜才能，也因此，高中三年都没和草饼君认识，也难怪他不认识我。  
355楼草饼最高  
高中毕业上了不同的大学，在看不见了草饼君之后，思念一直没有减轻，反而更频繁了。才觉得高中的自己非常愚蠢，明明喜欢，为什么不告白呢。  
356楼草饼最高  
再加上草饼君人气很高，哪一天忽然有了男朋友或者女朋友也不意外。  
357楼草饼最高  
想到草饼君身边站着别人我便很不开心，虽然当时草饼君还没有情况，但哪一天被别人抢走了后悔都来不及了。  
358楼草饼最高  
四年单相思的怨念爆发的力量是很可怕的。我布下了计划，先从同学那里打听到了草饼君在做什么，然后在网页上搜索到了日向君负责的片区，之后搬到了那里，下了这一生中都用不完的网络订单，并特意注明要送货上门，为了制造和草饼君的接触机会。  
359楼草饼最高  
一开始不开门怕草饼君对我有印象，贵重的礼物是一时心急，在那之后换成了小零食。  
360楼超高校级的围观路人  
手表是有什么纪念意义吗？  
361楼草饼最高  
并没有，里面装有GPS，方便掌握草饼君的动向而已。  
362楼草饼最高  
从同学那里点滴听到的草饼君的喜好的积累派上了用场，故意在信中透露，让他以为我们很相似，积累好感后再见到真人，抵抗不会很强烈。  
363楼草饼最高  
在医院的时候和大家说的基本一致，不过有一点不同，从决定追草饼君的那一刻开始，我便下定决心，无论用什么样的方法都要把草饼君紧紧的抓住，听到以为被甩有些慌乱，但是后来在思考对策，没想到是指那个，真是没变的善良呢，草饼君。  
364楼草饼最高  
后来就和草饼君叙述的一样，没有要补充的了。  
365楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然很感人，但是怎么感觉有点心里有点毛毛的……  
366楼超高校级的围观路人  
和草饼君的叙述完全不是一个风格……  
367楼超高校级的围观路人  
总之还是祝福吧……  
368楼草饼最高  
诶？吓到你抱歉哦？我是下定决心无论用什么手段都要把草饼君追到手的，所以可能有些极端，但我是不会干出伤害草饼君的事的。  
369楼超高校级的围观路人  
和草饼君是另一种意义上的下定决心一往无前的极端呢www  
370楼超高校级的围观路人  
祝你们幸福到永远！  
371楼草饼最高  
嗯，谢谢你哦，我们会的。  
372楼超高校级的围观路人  
真不客气啊收件人君www  
373楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君，虽然说全部交代了，其实还隐瞒了某些事情吧？  
374楼草饼最高  
嗯？什么？  
375楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君送的快递，里面到底是什么？  
376楼草饼最高  
哈哈，暴露了？  
377楼草饼最高  
就是草饼君说的情趣用品哦。  
378楼草饼最高  
本来准备有机会用的，没想到会让他这么苦恼，看来还得慢慢来呢。  
379楼草饼最高  
不过，那不是我的癖好呢，不如说是为了他才买的。  
380楼超高校级的围观路人  
……草饼君，前路很艰辛呢。  
381楼超高校级的围观路人  
比之前遇到的状况还困难重重十倍呢……  
382楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君，请不要太欺负草饼君哦？  
383楼草饼最高  
不会的啦，调教也是情趣的一种不是吗。  
384楼超高校级的围观路人  
真想知道草饼君醒来看见收件人君的补充说明会变成什么样……  
385楼草饼最高  
不会的，我待会就把帖子删掉了。  
386楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？！！  
387楼草饼最高  
毕竟事情结束了，会在本地保存一份的。但不会告诉草饼君的w大家想留纪念可以先保存一下哦，我五分钟后删掉。  
388楼超高校级的围观路人  
总之，在帖子被删之前，祝你们XING福！！！无论哪种意义上！！！  
389楼草饼最高  
谢谢！我们会努力的！


End file.
